Season 1
Hosewood is a fucked up, little town with many not-so-secret secrets, the sluttiest of which belong to the 4 not-so-popular town sluts: Nicole, Savannah, Carmen, and Leslie, friends whose sluttiest secrets are about to undress themselves. One year ago, Ashley, The Queen B (bitch) of the group, dissappeared, and the sluts stopped being each others BFFs (LOL JK) . Now they start getting messages from A saying things only Ashley knew and secrets they thought noone knew. The sluts must work together to find out whats going on: Is Ashley back or is it some other bitch altogether Story Lines Savannah: One year later, After their leader of the group had gone missing, Savannah has decided to take over the group and lead them in a way Ashley never had. Carmen: One year later, After their leader of the group had gone missing, Carmen has took the time to reinvent herself and she is now the new Queen B and tit girl of Hosewood high. Through her rein of power in this season, she meets new rivals, new enemys, new allies, and a new interest in her teacher, Edward. Leslie: One year later, after their leader of the group had gone missing, Leslie is still the same she was that summer. Pretty, had many friends, and is still a air head. Shes the creative and childish one in the group. Nicole: One year later, after their leader of the group had gone missing, Nicole has decided to ditch the whole Nicki minag style she built but was brought down by Ashley. She too is creative. She is the most fragile one in the group as well. A never takes it easy on her. Cast Main Cast *Savannah Lopez voiced by Dalia Soltero 0/20 *Carmen Reynolds voiced by Kenia Vargas 0/20 *Nicole Myer voiced by Isabel Robles 0/20 *Leslie Ann voiced by Allan Soltero 0/20 *Ashley Dubays voiced by Allan Soltero 0/20 Recurring Cast *Ricky Vanhulzen voiced by Vincent Patino 0/20 *Rebecca Vanhulzen voiced by TBA 0/20 *Edward Dickins voiced by Allan Soltero 0/20 *Helen Vega voiced by Allan Soltero 0/20 *Jessica Evans voiced by Vivian Ramirez 0/20 *Jesse Evans voiced by Vincent Patino 0/20 *Corey Simmons voiced by David Seamen 0/20 *Abby Gray voiced by Dalia Soltero 0/20 *Sue Susan Voiced by Chelsea Watson 0/20 *Joe Johnson voiced by Jonas Lopez 0/20 *Nurse Chi Chi voiced by Kenia Vargas 0/20 *Maya St. Turdman voiced by Kacey Elizabeth 0/20 *Derek Walsh voiced by TBA 0/20 *Vince Adams voiced by Vincent Patino 0/20 *Riley Black voiced by TBA 0/20 *Tanner Yates voiced by Allan Soltero 0/20 Guest Cast *Samantha Lopez voiced by Allan Soltero 0/20 *Ms. Dubays voiced by Dalia Soltero 0/20 *Madisyn Rivers voiced by Allan Soltero 0/20 *Prinipal Murray voiced by Vincent Patino 0/20 *Janitor voiced by David Seamen 0/20 *Aaron Thomas voiced by David Seamen 0/20 *Female character(TBA) voiced by Kacey Elizabeth 0/20 *Lunch Lady Cassandra voiced by Atalie Mendez 0/20 *Jordan Dubays voiced by David Seamen 0/20 *Angela Gray voiced by Dalia Soltero 0/20 *Kayla Channings voiced by Kiara Chavis 0/20 Season Notes for 1A These are spoilers for the first part of season 1: *The episode titles with the capitalized A's are clues of ethier who A is or the quantity. *Red coat will only be in a few scenes because she wasnt susposed to be in season 1 *One of the sluts might be keeping a shocking secret that will be explored in this season. *We wont meet Carmens mom, or nicole and leslie's parents till the next season. *There will be a tribute episode to gays/lesbians *There will be a parody Theme song of Secrets by the pierces. *there are big clues to who A and Red coat is. *One of the sluts will meet with a life threatening accident. *Ep.2 will be a Flashback episode *There will be new charaters introuduced after ep.5 *One of the sluts may go missing. *In the "A" endings, theres clues as to who A is and whats their plan *THERE MAY BE A SEASON 2 Season Notes for 1B These are spoilers for the second part of season 1: *In the season finale, there will be a little CARRIE movie refrence *one of the sluts had a confrontation with Ashley the night she dissappeared. *Ep.19 & 20 will be the seasons halloween episode. *"someone" will cause mayham during Homecoming (ep.19) *upcoming is some Ashley halluenations and flashbacks in 1B. *There will be a twist at the end of episode 13 & 20 *One of the sluts may be in a wheel chair for the reminder of the season *How the finale ends will tell us if there will be a next season. *The ending of Ep.20 will leave you like WTF *in the 2 part finale, 5 will die. *THERE MAY BE A SEASON 2 Episodes